Microstructures such as riblets are typically used on an aircraft to alter flight characteristics and/or dynamics of the aircraft. In particular, the riblets are used on surfaces of a wing, a fin or a fuselage of the aircraft to reduce drag and/or a drag coefficient of the aircraft, which can result in overall fuel savings and/or reduction in carbon-dioxide emissions, etc. Riblets may also be used to provide traction (e.g., for stepping, etc.) for personnel (e.g., maintenance personnel).
The riblets can have a multilayered construction and are typically adhered to aircraft surfaces using an adhesive (e.g., adhered or applied as an applique). In particular, the riblets are multilayered for different functions including aesthetics, grounding and geometric/physical requirements (e.g., flow altering capabilities and/or durability). In known examples, it is important for riblets with layered construction to have reliable and consistent bonding and/or curing between layers because the riblets can be exposed to high loads associated with flight. As a result, the riblets may be designed and manufactured to minimize premature wear, delamination of the riblets and/or separation of the riblets from an aircraft surface (e.g., a surface of an aircraft fuselage).